leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Wit's End
Wit's End is an advanced item in League of Legends.The item page at LeagueofLegends.com. Recipe |cost = 700 |total = 2400 |t1 = |t2 = |t3 = }} Cost Analysis * 25 magic resist = 500g * 42% attack speed = 1400g ** Total Gold Value = 1900g * 5 magic resist = 100g ** Total Gold Value = 100g Total Gold Value (Fully Stacked) = 2400g * is %|-500g}} gold efficient on stats alone. Its gold efficiency increases by %|+100g}} with each stack, reaching gold efficiency at 5 stacks. * Alternatively, the item is gold efficient at zero stacks if its on-hit damage is worth at least 500 gold. Similar Items Notes * It is an exceptionally helpful item on physical damage dealers when fighting against champions with low magic resistance. ** It's also highly useful on frequent auto-attackers against champions with high magic damage, since at max stacks it gives as much magic resist as items such as the while not sacrificing a slot purely for a defensive item. Bear in mind, though, that this will be less effective against burst casters who can execute their combos before you can achieve max stacks through auto attacks. ** It's also a great item on tanks that rely on attackspeed or have on hit effects, as it greatly bolsters their magic resistance, and the time it takes to steal it, doesn't matter as much, due to them being tanky anyway. Tanks that work well with this include and . * is a strong counter to , as it not only provides the user an on-hit effect with their auto-attacks that ignores 's passive, but it also provide magic resistance that reduces the incoming magic damage from 's passive. also increases the user's magic resistance per auto-attack and reduces the enemy's magic resistance, thus allowing the user to deal more damage with on-hit passive than what can reflect back. Trivia * Considering the item's name, the 42% attack speed bonus and 42 magic damage on hit probably is a reference to where 42 is the number that signifies "The Answer to the Ultimate Question of Life, the Universe, and Everything". Patch history + + + 700g = 2400g * Attack speed increased to 42% from 40%. * Revised Passive - Basic attacks steal 5 magic resist from the target, stacks up to 5 times. V3.02: * Magic resistance increased to 25 from 20 V1.0.0.152: * Item cost increased to 2200g from 2150g. * Combine cost increased to 850g from 700g. * Magic resistance reduced to 20 from 30. V1.0.0.138: * Combine cost increased to 700g from 550g * Total cost increased to 2150g from 2000g. V1.0.0.118: Reworked * No longer burns mana, but still deals 42 magic damage on each hit. * New passive: attacks increase your magic resist by 5 for 5 seconds (stacks 4 times for maximum of +20 MR). * Combine cost reduced to 550g from 700g. V1.0.0.108: * Now damages enemies that do not have mana. * Fixed a bug where it did not interact correctly with clones. July 10, 2009 Patch: * Combine cost reduced to 700g from 900g. June 19, 2009 Patch: * Recipe changed: now builds from . May 15, 2009 Patch: * Recipe cost increased to 800g from 600g. April 25, 2009 Patch: * Mana burn reduced to 35 from 45. * Cost increased to 600g from 500g. Alpha Week 5: * Mana per attack increased to 45 from 40, and tooltip fixed. }} References cs:Wit's End de:Ende der Weisheit fr:Au Bout du Rouleau pl:Koniec Rozumu zh:智慧末刃 Category:Advanced items Category:Attack speed items Category:Magic resistance items Category:On-hit effect items